


Ludic

by sweetsnow73



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, Human AU, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsnow73/pseuds/sweetsnow73
Summary: A small collection of Human AU fluff works between Reader and some very lovely ladies.





	1. Star Struck (Sardonyx)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how many of these I will end up writing, I have a few all done and inspiration is fickle. But I hope you enjoy just the same.

You didn’t even like drinking. The bar always smelled of stale booze and cologne and had as much ambiance as a shoe box. The floor uneven from decades of wear and tear, wobbly tables and if you put your nose close enough, the faint ghost of cigarettes would greet you from ancient fabrics.

So why did you come back every Thursday night? Even to nurse a cherry coke and nibble on fries it wouldn’t be worth the trip.

It was for _her_. Of course.

She went by the stage name Sardonyx, she was on every Thursday, the saving grace of this dump.

She had a hold on you, a gravitational pull, like a star, and you were a planet puttering along. A victim of physics. Or however you spun it to make yourself not feel like a loser.

You loved so much about her. 

She had a gap in her teeth and you loved it.

She had a bow tie and you loved it.

She had a bleached afro and you loved it.

She was so authentically herself _and you loved it_.

To watch her sing or to hear her jokes, to know her eyes were sparkling with mirth, it was everything.

For you the best part is when she would take the flower that she tucked behind an ear, always a rose, and throw it to the crowd. It was her closer, she’d thank the crowd for coming out and giggle.

She was grace, she was energy and she was never going to notice you. Sure you could pretend otherwise, just for a few moments. Eventually the illusion ended with a storm of applause.

_But tonight was different._

“ _My, my_ a lot of faces out there and some I know I’ve seen a time or two! The lovely Sardonyx isn’t going to forget any of you loyal fans. In fact-” She stops, grinning with that cute little gap on display.

With a smirk she makes her way off stage, twirling the rose in her hand. The room is stunned, unsure what she’s doing or where she’s going.

“I must give credit where credit is due!,” she walks right up to you, “This little star here has been at everyone of my shows for a year!” Her voice carries even without a microphone. She’s looking right at you, then she’s hugging you and lightly kissing the side of your face.

“My number one fan!” She smells of cinnamon and vanilla, you stare at the rose she gave you.

She closes her time on stage with a twirl and you see stars in her eyes.

The crowd applauding sounds faint compared to the beating of your heart.


	2. Knock You Out (Sugilite)

She was better than you. She could say anything she wanted to get this point across but you wouldn’t give up.

The short but powerful woman came from a family of winners and she wouldn’t stand for anything less than victory. You had to be **strong** to earn her respect.

You studied footage of her fighting, she was a force of nature becoming a purple blur that would lay out whatever chump was in the ring with her. She worked the crowd, turning cheers into jeers and back again with her trash talking and behavior. They loved to hate her, or hated to love her. You understood the feeling.

You spent hours in the gym and studying. Trying to find your own style that could rival her. Or even stand a chance.

If you couldn’t out brute her you would have to find something else, anything else. To some degree desperation was fueling you, pushing you forward.

She thought it was all delightfully hilarious. She’d take on your challenges and laugh when she knocked you down.

She was a infuriating opponent but you wouldn’t give up.

You had to win, just once.

She only dated winners after all.


	3. Falling With Grace (Opal)

You started taking archery lessons because it was recommended as a relaxing hobby. Maybe something morbid in finding comfort in firing a projectile into a defenseless target but it worked. 

You could see the poetry, the tangible majesty of the act. The grace that filled you was addictive, kept you coming back, over and over. Filling you both with energy and patience. Or maybe it was something more than just the archery itself. 

You figured _she_ had something to do with it. She, being the very pretty lady at the shop. At first you had been too distracted to notice but when you did, well, you knocked the nearest display over.  

You didn’t talk to her at first. Her long thick hair was dyed a shocking white and her pretty blue eyes kept moving swiftly over the magazines on display. 

It wasn’t every-time or everyday, but it was enough to look forward to. 

Over time you would see her hair braided and in a bun. But the way it moved when free and loose reminded you of a bird, gliding on the breeze. She seemed to be a free spirit. She moved easily between people and groups. She seldom didn’t have a conversation partner in the shop or even in the parking lot. 

It was after the first frost that you finally spoke. She was wearing ear muffs and looked like she didn’t handle cold well, she was concentrating on fletching and her scarf slowly fell off her neck. 

You watched it flutter and before you thought it was in your hands. 

A cute pale purple knitted scarf with little white snowflakes on it. She hadn’t even noticed it missing. 

“Excuse me, but you dropped this.”

She turned around with a confused look on her face. She then smiles at you, reaching for the scarf.

“Thank you”

Her voice is sweet and slightly husky and you are officially smitten. 


End file.
